Dielectric fluids (DF) are used as electrical insulators in high voltage applications, e.g. transformers, capacitors, high-voltage cables, and switchgear (namely high-voltage switchgear). Their functions are to provide electrical insulation, suppress corona and arcing, and to serve as coolants. When this type of fluid leaks from its original location, not only does it cease serving the purpose of making high-voltage equipment safer, but the fluid can become an environmental contaminant. It is therefore desirable to locate such leaks so as to remediate the environmental damage, and to repair any damage to the equipment so that it operates safely.
The current detection methods have not evolved with technology, and essentially require a physical inspection of the utility enclosure. The inspection may be for normal maintenance, or the electrical component located in the enclosure may be performing poorly, suggesting that the fluid may be leaking. In this latter case, the loss of the DF would likely have caused damage to the electrical component. It is advantageous to detect the DF leak before it causes damage.
Therefore a detection solution to this problem would preferably: (1) detect the presence of DF in a utility enclosure; (2) detect DF even when there is water also present in the utility enclosure (or no water at all); (3) differentiate and report the presence of water and/or DF inside the utility enclosure; and (4) transmit detection results wirelessly to a receiver assembly (which could be vehicle mounted) located outside of the utility enclosure. Further, any solution should preferably have its own power source because there may be no line power available in the utility enclosure.